Spike and Xander's Another Dimension Adventure
by Real Solution 9
Summary: Spike and Xander. This takes place in between Season Five and Six, were the Scoobies are just barely getting by with patrolling and the such. Spike and Xander get sucked into another dimension and have to learn to live with each whilst finding a way back


Spike and Xander. This takes place in between Season Five and Six, were the Scoobies are just barely getting by with patrolling and the such. Spike and Xander get sucked into another dimension and have to learn to live with each whilst finding a way back to their own dimension.

Italics mean thought, since there are only two characters which you'll be reading their thoughts, it should be fairly obvious of which is thinking.

Chapter 1: Survival of the Fittest 

"What are we gonna do about food?" Xander asked

"What are _we _going to do about food? That's your own bloody problem; I can live without food, unlike a certain wanker I've had the un-luckiness to be stuck with" Spike sighed

"Ya know, I'm not bursting with joy of being stuck with you either, _William_" Xander said as he walked behind Spike "Let's rest here for now" Xander said as he pointed to a batch of trees which were bent forward, making it a nearly perfect place to set up shelter

"Oh? And since when has Captain Useless start to call the shots?" Spike asked as he stopped in his tracks, not going a step farther, especially when some one like Xander told him to

"I was just…" Xander said, but was cut off by Spike

"Bugger it, lets go" Spike said as he headed toward the bent over trees

It was what appeared to be night time, where ever they were. The winds made it seem to be around 20 degrees and Xander wasn't really suited up for cold weather. All he was wearing was a long green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and boots. Spike was wearing his usual; a long black coat, a red long sleeved collar shirt, a very dark red (Not too sure on the color of the T-Shirt) t-shirt, black jeans and boots.

_So, I'm betting you blokes are wondering how we ended up here, eh? Like every other week, we were stopping an apocalypse. Some group of demons were going to use Joachim's orb to open up… well this place. We were able to track down the one that was holding the orb to a crypt, me and Xander were able to get inside, but everyone else was stopped by the rest of the group of demons outside of the crypt. I had the demon pinned down, beating his bloody face in, all he while, Xander was hiding like the pansy he is._

_Hey, if you're gonna tell the story, atleast tell it right. You were on the ground, knocked out while I single handily fought the demon. No, wanker, that isn't how it went. You were hiding, like always, and I was doing all the fighting, like always. _

_Anyway, the orb was shattered and everything in the crypt was sucked into this dimension. We've been wondering around ever since, trying to find some type of civilization. And here we are now._

"Can't we make a fire?" Xander asked, rubbing his arms as he shivered

"Knock yourself out" Spike said as he got up and hung his jacket above him in the trees, making sure he'd be protected from the sun if they ended up sleeping that long

"Ya know what? I'd stake you right now if I didn't need you. I mean, you're nothing; you can't even do what vampires are here for. Hurt humans. I bet you're the butt-end of every bad vampire joke these days; 'Hey, what do you get when you neuter a vampire? Spike'" Xander said

Spike dug into his pocket for his silver lighter, and threw it at Xander, hitting him in the fore head, leaving a minor indent. 

Xander broke off a few twigs from the trees and set fire to them. Making a nice pile of burning twigs in their little tree shelter. It warmed Xander up, though not as much as he had hoped it would.They managed to fall asleep; Spike knowing that Xander needed him, and Xander knowing that Spike couldn't hurt him.

They woke up around mid-afternoon, the fire have burnt out hours ago. Spike opened his eyes to see himself starring up at the sun… a green sun. He was wondering why he wasn't bursting into flame. Though grateful, he was still a bit puzzled.

"Dang it, just when I thought there would be some entertainment on this trip, the sun doesn't burn you" Xander said as he shook his head in disappointment

Spike took his coat down and put it back on. The two stretched and yawned as Xander's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hehe, what about that food?" Xander said

"Let's go, moron" Spike said as he started to walk forward, Xander behind him

The two walked for a good half hour, not saying a word to each other. They saw some type of structure up-ahead, but the size of it showed that they still had awhile to go before they reached it. They heard the sound of horses galloping, they wanted to hide some where since they had no idea what type of things lived here. So they didn't want to go into battle blind. 

Spike pushed Xander out of the way as a spear went through Spikes arm, and another spear landing right in front of him. Xander pulled it out of the ground and slammed it into the chest of the first horse that came by him, flinging the green skinned demon, wearing medieval armor off the horse and onto the ground. Xander quickly took a sword from the fallen horse and stabbed it into the back of fallen rider, killing him.

Spike ripped out the spear from his arm and flung it at a rider, it ripped through the riders' throat, killing that one as well. There was one last rider, this one jumped off the horse and challenged Spike and Xander. The rider took out his sword and swung at Spike, who easily dodged it. The rider swung again, and this time hit Spike, sending him on to his arse. The rider then turned his attention to Xander, who was ready. Xander defended against his blows with the sword he got from the dead horse. He had learned fencing and a lot of other sword skills from Giles and Buffy. So, he easily countered the blows. Spike got up, and sneaked behind him and put his arms underneath the riders, rending his arms useless. Using this chance, Xander put both hands on the hilt of the sword and plunged it through the riders' chest, like you would a stake through a vampire. It of course, killed the rider.

They both let out a sigh of relief. They nearly congratulated each other, but just shook their heads. 

"T…" The T was on the tip of Xander's tongue, yet he couldn't force himself to thank Spike for pushing him out of the way of the spear and taking the blow

"Well, at least now we know the bloody blokes aren't advanced" Spike said

"And that always gets on my list of pluses" Xander said

They were able to reach the town within two hours and didn't run into any other trouble whilst getting there. A sign on the outer wall of the town read Mirage.

"Bloody hell" Spike said as he walked into the town

"And here I thought seeing you with your shirt off was the worst possible sight ever" Xander said

The town had people dressed in rags and medieval clothes. The odd thing was that the humans seemed to enslaved Demons. Nearly every human had some type of whip, and were doing no work at all. The demons were all different types, lizard, fish, tentacle, skeleton, and many others. They witnessed a demon dropping an item and its master lashing him five times in the back for it.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
